


Robots can feel pain

by Kreept12



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Happy Ouma, Heart broken, M/M, Sad Kiibo, Try to speak english, really short OS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: Ouma don't know Kiibo can feel pain. And Kiibo is in love with his friend who love Saihara.[Try to speak english, sorry for my bad language ! I'll improve myself ! Don't forget to leave some review !]





	

Sometimes, I hope you know I can feel pain. But now, I know you don't know that. It's not because I'm a robot that my love for you wasn't like his love. At the beginning, I really hope he don't love you back. Yes I know, I'm your friend and I'm suppose to help you with your crush. But it's hard when my stupid robotic heart feel sad and painful when you speak about him. Yes, I'm a bad friend. 

Actually, I try to forget all things you tell me yesterday. I just want to forget my stupid idea to tell you my love. To forget your laugh and when you said "Please Kiibo, a robot like you can't feel feelings like love, you're too much stupid for this". To forget my love letter in the bin. To forget your smile when you see him. Just forget how much I want to cry but I can't, I still a robot after all, robots don't have any tears. I want to forget when you said "You know what ? I'll show you what is true love and how much you can't feel it !". I want to hold your hand and stop you when you run after him. But I don't hold your hand. I try to forget your hapiness when he hold your hands and said "I love you too". To forget your voice when you said "See Kiibo, that's true love, MY true love with Saihara-kun". And forget my smile when I said "I'm happy for you Ouma-kun, I'm happy...". 

Today you come to school with him, and you stay with him. You forget me. And I just feel so bad. But I understand too, understand why you don't want to see me. Today is perfect for you, but so horrible for me. 

But, heh, I'm a robot after all, it's nothing if I feel sad and with a broken heart. I don't have heart anyway.


End file.
